Rare Yelmut /DoF
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE''! ''' “ ” '''Adult Bio: Description As a baby, it is a tiny Red furry monster with a very dark brown helmet. It has four tiny turtle-like legs and a big, purple eye on each side of its body. Its helmet somewhat resembles a Viking helmet with blue crystals: it is dark norse brown, with one boodoo blue-spike (not the mlp dragon)on it's head, no nostril holes, and six visible crystals on the side. It has zero feathers on the back, unlike it's common counterpart that has two, one lavender, one nectarine. As an adult, they become much taller, furryer, sporting a more cylindrical shape with desings. Their body is now bi-segmented with crystaline desing , with the bottom section exhibiting no crystaline desing, sane shade of red, along with turtle-like flippers instead of legs. The headgear itself remains roughly the same, although with a less tattered and more detailed look. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by repeatedly contracting and erecting itself. Songhttps://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Yelmut?action=edit&section=2 https://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/File:Baby_Yelmut.ogg The Rare Yelmut's song just like it's common counterpart, is a powerful vocal ensemble consisting of prolonged notes in a loose harmony. On the Continent, it sings "heyoo yay" multiple times. On Cave Island, it sings “ Hoyy, Heeeeeeey, Ya! “. It sings similar to, and along, with the Glowl and Rare Glowl. Feeding Monsters The Rare Yelmut will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items it requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask for a new combination of foods or other items. Rewardshttps://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Feeding_DoF?action=edit&section=T-2 When given the wanted foods or items, like any monster, it will reward you coins. Breedinghttps://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Yelmut?action=edit&section=3 The Yelmut is bred with a combination of Plant, Cold, Air and Fire. The only possible combinations are: *Sooza + Tweedle *Woolabee + Potbelly *Thumpies + Kayna *Barrb + Mammott *Furcorn + Glowl *Pango + Flowah *Dandidoo + Boskus t can also be bred using a combination of a regular Yelmut and any other monster. When a Rare Yelmut is available, breeding it with a regular Yelmut is recommended. Failed breeding results in a parent monster or Yelmut. It is assumed that the Rare Yelmut's chances of breeding are less than the common Yelmut's. It is unknown if any factors might affect the chance of success, such as breeding using Rare parents. Teleportation Yelmut can be teleported to Cave Island when fed to level 20 for a reward of TBA �� at a cost of TBA ��. Teleport time for Yelmut is TBA hours Name OriginEdit Like it's common counterpart"Yelmut" appears to be a portmanteau of "yell", and the German name "helmut"; a word that derives from the Germanic elements helm (meaning "helmet", "protection") and muot ("spirit, mind"), which is appropriate, as it represents both their song (yell) and their choice of headgear (helmut). The word 'nut' could be a part as well. Notes *Rare Yelmet was added in the 1.16.8 update, along with Crocsticks and many others. *The name "Deedeedee" is a reference to the character of the same name, from the TV show "Kirby: Right Back At Ya!" Category:My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire Category:Dawn of Fire Category:Rare Monsters Category:Cold Category:Cold Element Category:Plant Element Category:Cave Island Category:Air Element Category:Fire Element Category:Fire element Category:Monsters